leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kindred/Quotes
Champion Select ;Pick * ** Wolf: "...without the other." ;Ban * Upon Starting a Game * ** Lamb: "...without the other." * ** Wolf: "...without the other." * ** Wolf: "...ends with '''us'."'' * ** Lamb: "All things, dear Wolf." Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** Wolf: "Yes!" * ** Lamb: "Wolf strikes." * ** Wolf: "...then teeth!" * ** Wolf: "...to end!" * ** Wolf: "No! Thrash! Flee!" * ** Wolf: "...end this." * ** Lamb: "Ours." * ** Wolf: "Doesn't matter!" * ** Wolf: "...food!" Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** Wolf: "Always there." * ** Wolf: "Ashes on wool." * ** Lamb: "Feathers falling on fresh snow." * ** Lamb: "Though many try." * ** Lamb: "Only to find us sooner." * ** Wolf: "Words spoil the chase!" * ** Wolf: "...in our shadow." * ** Lamb: "Yet they are never prepared." * ** Lamb: "Forever more." * ** Wolf: "Hungry, we follow!" * ** Wolf: "And scream!" *** Lamb: "And dance." **** Wolf: "And flee!" * ** Lamb: "...Wolf was sure to follow." * ** Wolf: "...Wolf was sure to follow!" Taunt * ** Lamb: "They are called... tears." * * ** Lamb: "Not that it will help." * ** Lamb: "This is called... denial." * ** Wolf: "...or my teeth?!" ;Taunting an Enemy * ** Wolf: "...stay away!" ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * * ;Taunting an Enemy * ** Lamb: "The singer mistakes melody for substance." ;Taunting an Enemy * ** Wolf: "Turn and face us now!" ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * * ** Wolf: "Now, he's prey!" ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * Joke * ** Wolf: "Ahh! Don't shoot me!" * ** Lamb: "I don't know." * ** Lamb: "Are you imitating me?" * ** Wolf: "You get it now!" * Laugh * * * Idle * * * * * * Upon an Enemy * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** Wolf: "And your scent!" * ** Wolf: "Ready or not!" * ** Lamb: "We have always known it." * ** Wolf: "...it's too late!" * ** Wolf: "Race you there!" * ** Lamb: "And if not?" *** Wolf: "More fun." * ** Lamb: "It knows." ;Upon Killing a Enemy * * * * * * * * * ** Lamb: "Only to place it elsewhere." * ** Wolf: "Who's next?!" * ** Lamb: "None are, dear Wolf." * ** Lamb: "Always, dear Wolf." * ** Lamb: "Everyone." * ** Wolf: "...'die'." * ** Lamb: "Few are, dear Wolf." * ** Lamb: "More lie ahead, dear Wolf." * ** Wolf: "...it meets us." * ** Wolf: "The hunt is back on!" ;When a Monster Dies to an Enemy Champion * * * * * * * * ** Wolf: "I will eat it!" * ** Wolf: "...we steal from you." Upon Casting * ** Wolf: "Run them down!" * ** Lamb: "Chase to your heart's content." * ** Wolf: "My turn!" When Triggering * * * Upon Casting * * * Upon Buying... ; * ; * * ; * * ; * ** Wolf: "Rip it to shreds!" ; * * * ; * While Waiting to Respawn * ** Lamb: "There was once a pale man with dark hair who was very lonely." *** Wolf: "Why was it lonely?" **** Lamb: "All things must meet this man, so they shunned him." ***** Wolf: "Did he chase them all?" ****** Lamb: "He took an axe and split himself in two right down the middle." ******* Wolf: "So he would always have a friend?" ******** Lamb: "So he would always have a friend." * ** Wolf: "I am, little Lamb." *** Lamb: "Are you sad?" **** Wolf: "I am." ***** Lamb: "What does it feel like?" ****** Wolf: "A long hunt with no kill." * ** Lamb: "We will soon awaken from this pale slumber." * ** Lamb: "I do not know, for this is not our end." *** Wolf: "Do others come back?" **** Lamb: "Those who do, wish they hadn't." * ** Lamb: "Older than those whose footsteps are long vanished." *** Wolf: "Many years." **** Lamb: "I remember them all." * ** Lamb: "All still know us, though they try to forget. Soon we will remind them." * ** Wolf: "They end." Category:Champion quotes Category:Kindred